Asia Monet Ray
Asia Monet Ray (born on August 10, 2005) is a young dancer from California. Asia's been dancing since she was two years old; but at five years old, that's when she started to shine. Asia Monet made her debut on Abby’s Ultimate Dance Competition. She was the youngest dancer at the age of 6 years and was a fan and judge favorite. She finished in third place. Then she appeared on Abby's other show Dance Moms. She was only seen in season three but did made a cameo in the Girl Talk episode in season four. After she left the show, Asia starred in her own reality TV series called Raising Asia, to which she starred with her family. Asia has since received many opportunities, getting offered to do TV shows, make her own album and want not. Dances Solos I'm a Big Girl Now - jazz - 2010 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada P.Y.T. - jazz - 2011 * unknown scoring - Rainbow Dance Connection in Upland, California * unknown scoring - Spotlight Dance Cup * 1st overall petite rising star solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Redondo Beach, California * 1st overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 3rd overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Upland, California Control - jazz - 2012 * unknown scoring - Rainbow Dance Connection in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Claremont, California We Run this - hip hop - 2012 Land of Fruits and Nuts - calypso - 2013 Lightning - jazz - 2013 Ready for War - jazz - 2013 Rock That - jazz - 2013 The Flamingo - jazz - 2013 The Robot - jazz - 2013 Too Hot to Handle - jazz - 2013 Duets Troublemaker - jazz - 2011 (with Little PSY) Move U 2 - jazz - 2013 (with Nia Frazier) My Doll - contemporary - 2013 (with Chloe Lukasiak) We Hit Harder - acrobatic jazz - 2013 (with Mackenzie Ziegler) Trios Whip My Hair - jazz - 2011 Dance Titles Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2011 with "P.Y.T." 1st runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2012 with "Control" Fun Facts *Asia is of African American, German, Samoan and Chinese descent. *Asia used to be in ice skating when she was younger. *Asia is homeschooled. *Asia's favorite school subjects are reading & art. *Asia's younger sister, Bella Blu is active in gymnastics. *Asia's favorite styles of dance to perform are hip-hop, funk and jazz. *Asia's father, Shawn was a bodybuilder. *Asia's mother, Kristie was also a bodybuilder along with being a certified paramedic and owning a skin care salon. *Asia has known Sophia Lucia since she was 2 years old & Sophia calls Asia her "little diva." Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-16 at 4.25.32 PM.png AsiaDM.png normal_10563129_512226372244243_105135491840898024_n.jpg normal_10628515_524947347638812_6297687147646406753_n.jpg normal_1506262_10152125998609161_1461104446_o.jpg normal_IMG_0093_2~3.jpg 69935cf43e4411e285f622000a1f8e95_7.jpg normal_Miami-Heat-fingers-220.jpg 070f7ca3e96dbf0f.jpg asia-monet-ray-dancing.jpg iamasiamonet.jpg TVs-Tiny-Dancer-Asia-Monet-Ray-dancing.jpg af43eea32fc26b02834e0b2dba6b271f.jpg c39aa9168bf52b679a9ce028adaa476b.jpg Asia_Monet_Music.jpg External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:JDP Dancers